Additive manufacturing techniques enable the rapid creation of objects, structures, portions thereof, prototypes, replacement parts, experimental parts, and make-shift items. Additive manufacturing devices may produce parts via additive processes. That is, material is sequentially bonded or otherwise mechanically or chemically joined together in order to form the desired object. One class of additive manufacturing devices, fused deposition modeling (FDM) devices, utilize a source of thermoplastics to produce parts. An extrusion nozzle is positioned and heated to a temperature that will melt supplied thermoplastic. Thermoplastic is fed through the nozzle, thereby depositing a desired amount of molten plastic at a location in order to form a portion of a part. Other additive processes use powders or granular material to produce parts. One class of additive manufacturing devices, selective laser melting (SLM) generally fuses fine metal powders together with a high power laser. One class of additive manufacturing devices, stereolithography (SLA) generally cures a photo-reactive resin with a UV laser or other radiation source.
Additive manufacturing processes produce various emissions, including aerosols, VOCs and particles. These emissions can be harmful to humans and animals and can contribute to environmental pollution. Specifically, some particulate emissions from additive manufacturing processes are in the size range that is respirable by humans and animals. Other emissions from additive manufacturing processes are chemicals that are harmful to humans and animals.
Given the foregoing, devices, systems and methods for reducing emissions from additive manufacturing techniques are needed.